Dakara, Kimi wa Mada
by Mitoia D
Summary: INFANTRUM CHALLENGE 2ND POV. Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang keberadaanmu, Yuizaki Hiyono? Pasti itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Tapi isi hatimu? Bahkan kau sendiri baru manyadarinya... Oneshot: Ayumu/Hiyono .


**Disclaimer:** Eita Mizuno, Shirodaira Kyou**  
Genre: **Romance/Fluff**  
Characters:** Hiyono Yuizaki/Ayumu Narumi**  
Rating: **T

Miity Mitoia presents…

-

**Dakara, Kimi wa Mada…  
**A Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna FanFiction.

-

Langit malam sungguh gemerlapan dan elegan. Paduan latar belakang warna hitam kelam dengan taburan bintang yang berkelip-kelip seperti batu permata, sungguh indah lukisan seperti itu. Lampu malam yang berwarna-warni pun berkilauan indah dan memancarkan kaleidoskop buatan di hamparan kota yang damai. Ya, malam memang selalu damai.

Hari itu pun, kau masih saja setia menunggu kedatangan seorang lelaki yang sebetulnya tidak pasti, apakah dia akan datang atau tidak. Tidak ada investigasi, informasi, atau semacamnya. Yang ada hanyalah rasa percaya yang sangat kuat mendekam merajarela di hatimu.

Bahkan dia berbicara padamu dengan ekspresi yang seakan tidak mengindahkan apa yang kau katakana. Kau tetap menunggunya. Walaupun tidak ada kepastian tentang kedatangannya. Walaupun dia belum tentu akan menepati janjinya, jika tidak ada bukti yang akurat.

Ya, dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti kelihatannya. Cuek dan pendiam, tapi sebetulnya sangat menghargai orang lain.

Itu sebabnya kau menyukainya, kan?

-

-

-

Sebelumnya, sebelum ini, pernahkah kau mempercayai seseorang walaupun orang itu tidak serius denganmu?

Tentu belum pernah.

Lihatlah dirimu, yang penuh kegembiraan, kesenangan dan keceriaan, walaupun itu hanya topeng yang terlihat saja. Atau sifat dasarmu yang memang kekanak-kanakan, dan kelihatan polos. Kau memang benar-benar gembira bukan dengan semua yang ada sekarang?

Kau bisa dengan bebas menonton pertandingan-pertandingan yang luar biasa, bebas melakukan apa saja untuk bersenang-senang, bahkan bisa menari-nari di kala perang sedang berkobar. Dan bisa tersenyum dengan manis di kala suasana sedang genting.

Otakmu, tidak tahu apa saja isinya, yang jelas itu semua adalah hal-hal bermuatan intelegensia tinggi dan informasi-informasi ilegal yang kau dapatkan entah dari mana. Dengan berbekal hal-hal itu, kau dengan leluasa bisa mempermainkan situasi yang ada di hadapanmu, dengan dalih informan, padahal kau sendiri adalah fakta yang kelihatannya tidak penting untuk berada di tempat seperti itu.

Dengan bebas bisa menonton dan mempermainkan pertarungan hebat sambil memasang muka yang manis dan tenang, mungkin itulah keahlianmu.

Muncul begitu saja, seakan kau adalah variabel yang penting dalam kejadian itu, tapi sebetulnya kau hanya memberikan masukan-masukan untuk memacu pertandingan supaya berlangsung lebih seru.

Kau muncul dengan enteng di saat situasi sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk seorang gadis SMA biasa berdiri di tempatnya, tapi toh kau selalu saja ada entah semenjak kapan dan dari mana.

Kau selalu meracuni pikiran-pikiran mereka dengan asumsi-asumsi ilegal yang entah kau dapat dari mana itu, dan dengan bebas kau menonton rancangan yang telah kau buat. Sengit memang pertarungannya, tapi hal-hal itu telah membuat mereka setingkat lebih baik dalam memenangkan suatu pertarungan yang memang selalu di ambang hidup dan mati.

Dengan wajah polos dan sikap yang kekanak-kanakan, serta kedekatanmu dengan 'tokoh utama', kau sangat yakin bisa menikmati semuanya sampai akhir.

Bukan begitu, Yuizaki Hiyono?

-

-

Dan setelah semuanya, setelah banyak hal yang terjadi diantara kau dengan pemuda bayangan Narumi Kiyotaka itu, kau memutuskan sesuatu yang sangat besar dan di luar jalur.

Kau memutuskan untuk percaya padanya sepenuhnya.

Hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah sangat lama berdiam di sisinya.

Kau hanya baru beberapa lama ada di sampingnya dan selalu membantunya apapun yang terjadi. Terkadang kau terlihat lebih kuat dan berkuasa darinya. Kau selalu tampil dengan wajah polos dan manis sebagai layaknya pahlawan yang membantunya selagi buntu. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan dan apa yang ada dalam otakmu, juga apa yang kau rencanakan.

Yang jelas itu di luar kendalimu. Rasa itu.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau rencanakan dan kau atur sendiri, Yuizaki Hiyono.

Hal yang di luar kuasamu sebagai manusia, dan juga sebagai seorang perempuan.

-

-

Hal itu adalah…

…cinta.

-

-

Benar kan, Hiyono?

-

-

Kau tidak akan bisa menyangkalnya.

-

-

Perasaanmu terhadapnya. Sangat kuat.

Kau bahkan mempercayai dirinya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Kau selalu mengenangnya. Selalu mencari waktu untuk mendekatinya.

Hal yang tidak bisa diatur oleh siapapun, termasuk Kiyotaka.

Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya kan?

-

-

"Karena itulah aku, seseorang yang tidak ada hubungannya dan melakukannya untuk kesenangan, mencoba untuk sekedar membengkokkannya."

Dan kau telah melakukannya, Hiyono.

Mengubah takdir.

-

-

"_If you believe,you can change even fate."_

_-_

_-_

O W A R I

-

-

**Author's Note:  
**_that's why I, someone unrelated and doing it only for fun, am think about bending that scenario._ Kata-kata itu yang meyakinkanku kalau Hiyono itu bukan sekedar cewek penggembira biasa. Dia yang paling menyimpan rahasia tentang dirinya sendiri daripada rahasia orang. Dan nggak ada yang tahu isi hatinya yang bener-bener asli, kecuali kalo fakta kalau dia punya banyak rahasia. Lho? Bingung yah? Saya juga bingung kok, tenang aja.  
dan fakta itu yang bikin saya 'jatuh cinta' sama Hiyono. Tentu saja sebagai karakter, bukan pasangan. Lesbi dong ntar. Tokoh favorit saya sampai kapan jua tetap Ayumu-kun yang ganteng! Huahahahaha.  
dan kenapa akhirnya saya pilih Spiral untuk menjadi tujuan fanfic ini? Karena lagi suka. Ceritanya sumpah… mantap sekali!! Dan nggak sarat emotional bond kayak Death Note. Tokohnya keren-keren semua! Dan semuanya saya suka, kecuali Kanone. Mungkin karena belum keluar sisi baiknya kali yah? Kalo Hiizumi, walaupun kelihatannya ngenek-enekin, tapi belum pernah "melihat" langsung gimana anaknya, ya susah deh! Mau benci mau seneng, biasa aja. Kalo Kiyotaka, itu membingungkan. Apa lagi setelah tahu tujuan rencana Kiyotaka… Untung belum sampai taraf "pembunuhan yang sia-sia" ya…

Ngomong-ngomong kalian suka nggak sama penuturannya? Hahaha, abal banget emang. Itu paparan ala Hayate yang gagal. Mau gimana lagi coba, style yang saya bilang "Ala Hayate" itu sudah mendarah daging di diri saya, entah didapat dari mana. Sosialisasi lewat media massa kali ya… (kenapa malah ngomongin Sosiologi otoi? Mentang-mentang lagi nilainya jelek…)

Oke!

-

-

Oke-nya itu kata ke-900 loh… Hehehe. (nggak penting sih)

Currently listening to: Honjitsu, Mankai Watashi Iro! – Shizuka Itou (Katsura Hinagiku)

Terima kasih sudah mengunjungi Miity's Café! Berikut kritik dan saran, dapat dikirim melalui review… review dong, biar tahu kualitas sebenarnya dari fanfic ini…

-

Spring Greet,

Miity Mitoia.


End file.
